flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldwin
Baldwin is an elderly Bogsneak alchemist whose Brewing Stand can be found at the Trading Post. Baldwin's special cauldron can transmute items into alchemical compounds that can be used to materialize brand new ones. Transmuting and creating items yields alchemy experience. The higher a player's alchemy level, the more recipes available to their clan. The current maximum alchemy level is 27. Baldwin only has one cauldron, so one can either transmute an item or create a new one; it isn't possible to do both at once. Baldwin's Bubbling Brew was introduced on June 8th, 2015, as part of Flight Rising's second anniversary.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 Baldwin was originally a Pearlcatcher. However, on September 14th, 2016, an accident in his lab occurred that resulted in his steady transformation into a Bogsneak,https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=78 which completed on September 19th, 2016.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1980784 Transmuting Items It's only possible to drop Food, Materials, Apparel, Familiars, and Trinkets into the cauldron. Remember, alchemical compounds aren't predictable—'the outcome is determined randomly'! Each item category will produce its own type of transmutation material, but in varying colors and degrees of rarity. Transmuting an item takes 30 minutes and produces a random color of transmutation material, depending on the type of item provided: *Food gives Goo *Materials give Ooze *Apparel gives Slime *Familiars give Muck *Trinkets give Sludge Green Goo.png|link=Green Goo|Green Goo Yellow Goo.png|link=Yellow Goo|Yellow Goo Orange Goo.png|link=Orange Goo|Orange Goo Red Goo.png|link=Red Goo|Red Goo Purple Goo.png|link=Purple Goo|Purple Goo Blue Goo.png|link=Blue Goo|Blue Goo Green Ooze.png|link=Green Ooze|Green Ooze Yellow Ooze.png|link=Yellow Ooze|Yellow Ooze Orange Ooze.png|link=Orange Ooze|Orange Ooze Red Ooze.png|link=Red Ooze|Red Ooze Purple Ooze.png|link=Purple Ooze|Purple Ooze Blue Ooze.png|link=Blue Ooze|Blue Ooze Grey Slime.png|link=Grey Slime|Grey Slime White Slime.png|link=White Slime|White Slime Black Slime.png|link=Black Slime|Black Slime Copper Muck.png|link=Copper Muck|Copper Muck Silver Muck.png|link=Silver Muck|Silver Muck Gold Muck.png|link=Gold Muck|Gold Muck Green Sludge.png|link=Green Sludge|Green Sludge Yellow Sludge.png|link=Yellow Sludge|Yellow Sludge Orange Sludge.png|link=Orange Sludge|Orange Sludge Red Sludge.png|link=Red Sludge|Red Sludge Purple Sludge.png|link=Purple Sludge|Purple Sludge Blue Sludge.png|link=Blue Sludge|Blue Sludge Percentages The rarity of the item thrown in doesn’t matter, only the item type (Food, Material, Apparel, Familiar, or Trinket). The resulting material color is random.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1466535/1#11575073 This ensures that no item is more valuable than another when transmuting; a shiny-star Jungle Mantis has the same chance of resulting in Purple Goo as a one-star Clover does. Percentages come from here and are rounded to the nearest whole number: Levels Use of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew yields experience points towards increasing one's alchemy level, with new item recipes unlocking at higher levels. Reducing any item yields 15 XP, and crafting recipes yields a range of XP. Experience is awarded upon collecting a completed brew. Upon release, the maximum level was 5. Item Recipes In addition to the items needed, each recipe requires a certain amount of treasure. How long the item takes to be brewed is listed along with the level at which the recipe is unlocked. Additionally, each recipe grants a certain amount of experience points. The site's staff deliberately chooses a variety of items for recipes, spanning the gamut from simple to challenging to procure, both to balance the game and to give "vendor-trash" items new value.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/734#post_25201499 To view the items that can be crafted, click "Expand". There is also a separate reference list of all ingredients in the order in which they appear in a player's hoard. 'Food:' |} ---- 'Materials:' |} ---- 'Apparel:' |} ---- 'Familiars:' |} ---- 'Battle Stones:' |} ---- 'Specialty:' |} ---- 'Seasonal Recipes:' These recipes are only available at certain times of the year for a limited time. They will come back again the following year during their specified event/holiday. |} ---- 'Limited Time and Retired Recipes:' These are recipes that are only brewable for a short time before or are no longer available to be made at Baldwin's and are listed here for archival purposes. |} 2019 Festival Skins Trivia *Aequorin confirms that when transmuting familiars, the entire familiar isn't being transmuted—only certain parts such as scraps of fur, a piece of horn, or a handful of leaves are actually being transmuted.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/529#post_21346946 *Though male Pearlcatchers have two horns, Baldwin was referred to as male despite having had only one horn before his transformation. **Xhaztol, the artist behind Baldwin,http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1976668/315#post_22653879 has confirmed that he lost one horn and half of his second while working with the brew.http://xhaztol-fr.tumblr.com/post/121143011751/kleinufr-undel-xhaztol-fr-was-baldwin-born **Aequorin further confirms this, stating he was a "little more cavalier about proper lab safety. He knows better now."http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/435#19846380 *Baldwin is from Earth Flight.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2125195/135#post_30293358 *The best estimation of Baldwin's colors are basic Honeydew and Moss, with Crocodile Underbelly.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2125195/135#post_30293358 *The Ghost tertiary was previously planned to be crafted at Baldwin's.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/853182/3 For its official release, however, it ultimately released to the Marketplace. **Baldwin had been known about long before his release. Here are some posts talking about Baldwin in 2013. Baldwin's Transformationhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1976668 Baldwin1.png|Old Baldwin Baldwin 01 K7Vjkl4OlSVNTeVlaDfx2e.png|September 14th, 2016 Baldwin 02 1WklfFvnxEFnmZVcTbCNyC.png|September 15th, 2016 Baldwin 03 Pfi4mTbdZZh3teDr6O1XZm.png|September 16th, 2016 Baldwin 04 kgOorvrCxwXs2X7teQs7wp.png|September 17th, 2016 Baldwin 05 xB3vIN3YKevowY3blvsuth.png|September 18th, 2016 Baldwin transformed.png|New Baldwin *Baldwin's art changes were: **September 14th - Spots added. **September 15th - Teeth grew in, horn became smaller, and whiskers disappeared. **September 16th - Crest of fins replaced ears. **September 17th - Finned crest became larger, belly became smoother, horn disappeared completely. Now sports a forked tongue. **September 18th - Hind feet have become pawlike. Tail ends at the pearl, and has no tuft. Eyes are now set lower in his skull. **September 19th - Finished his transformation into a Bogsneak dragon. *Baldwin still has his pearl. It is visible on the shelf in the Create New Item menu. References Category:Shop Category:NPC